The Way of the Warrior: Bushido
by oyadama
Summary: Akiyo Takashiwa is forced to defend his honor, any way that he can.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-- Sentencing**

"Where's my lawyer?" Akiyo says.

Akiyo Takashiwa is a member of the Yakuza in Liberty City. He is around 5 feet 6 inches tall. He weighs around 145 pounds. He is wearing a black leather jacket and has his black hair slicked back. His eyes are different colors, one of them is blue and the other is gray. He is being charged for the murder of a high ranking police officer in Liberty City. Today he is wearing a black suit. Normally he would be wearing a black leather jacket and black khakis.

"I don't know Akiyo. He was supposed to be here over 20 minutes ago. The trial starts in 45 minutes." His friend Shinji Hakashi says.

Shinji Hakashi is one of the few people that Akiyo associates himself with that isn't "involved". He is a little smaller then Akiyo. He ways around 130 pounds and is 5 feet 4 inches tall. He has brown hair that is messy and has brown eyes. He is wearing a blue suit.

"Mr. Takashiwa, is your representative here yet?" One of the bailiffs asks.

"Not yet. He should be here any minute." Akiyo answers.

His lawyer wheels in around 20 minutes before the trial. He is in a wheelchair and has a blanket draped over his legs. The alarm on the metal detector goes off, but they let him through because of the wheelchair.

"Are you ready Akiyo? This is the day that you change your life." His lawyer says.

They walk into the courtroom and take their seats.

"Please rise for the honorable Judge Francis Perkins." A bailiff announces.

"Akiyo Takashiwa, do you understand the charges that are being brought against you?" The judge says.

"Yes." Akiyo answers.

The trial goes back and forth for about five hours. Each side shows its evidence and the jury goes back to delegate. 50 minutes later the jury room door is opened and they file back in.

"Has the jury reached a decision?" Judge Perkins asks.

"We have your honor. We find that the defendant Akiyo Takashiwa is hereby found guilty of all charges. First degree murder. First degree assault with a deadly weapon." The head juror says.

As the court room fills with cheers, the doors slam open. About 10 Yakuza soldiers armed with Uzi's and .45's enter the court room. The lawyer stands up and grabs an Uzi that was under the blanket. Gun shots fill the air as the Yakuza soldiers shoot all the bailiffs and the lawyer fills the judge full of bullets.

"We get you out… now." His faux lawyer says.

The men shield Akiyo as they leave the Court house. They pile into their Elegys and Sultans. They drive away from the court house in a 7 car chain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -- Escape

"Akiyo! Wake up!" yells Shinji as he runs into Akiyo's room.

Akiyo sits up with a dazed look on his face. It's been around a week since the court room incident and he has been on the run since then. The FBI is now involved and they are turning over all the rocks that they can find.

"What is it Shinji?" Akiyo asks as he wipes his eyes.

"There's some man here to see you. He isn't one of you." Shinji says, still catching his breath.

Akiyo jumps out of bed and rushes down the hallway in his underwear. He gets in the elevator and rides it to the lobby. There is a man standing in the lobby of the hotel that they are staying at. Akiyo slides across the floor and puts his back to a pillar. He leans over to see who the man is. He can barely hear him talking to a hotel maid.

"have y… seen t…. man?" The mysterious man says holding up a picture.

"Ro… 142." The maid says.

Its hard to hear the two of them, but he figures out that they are talking about him. He runs towards the elevator and hears the man call after him.

"Akiyo! Akiyo Takashiwa!" the man yells as he starts to run after Akiyo.

The elevator doors shut, just as the man reaches the elevator. Akiyo rides it up to his floor and gets out. He walks out of the elevator, worrying about the man that is following him. As he walks out he notices about 3 men in black walking up the hallway towards him.

"Akiyo! Stop right there!" The three men call out.

He starts running down the hallway towards his room. He gets about halfway between the elevator and his room when a man walks out from an alcove and punches Akiyo in the face, knocking Akiyo onto his ass.

"Akiyo Takashiwa, we need you to come with us." The man says as the other three men get to them.

Akiyo gets back to his feet and turns to face the man the hit him. Before the man could react Akiyo punches him in the chest. He then grabs him by the shoulders and turns, throwing him into the other three guys. As the man tries to get back up, Akiyo kicks him in the ass and then man falls over again. Akiyo runs to his room and locks the door.

"Shinji! Get your stuff! The FBI is here!" Akiyo yells as rushes to shove everything in his suitcase.

"Shinji!" Akiyo yells again.

Akiyo walks into Shinji's room and sees a letter on the bed.

"If you ever want to see your friend again, you'll come see me at the old noodle factory in Liberty City."

It's signed with the mark of the Leone Family. Akiyo's anger level reaches a point it has never reached before. He crumples up the letter and lights it on fire with his lighter. He puts on his black jeans, shirt and leather jacket. He puts on his sunglasses as he walks out of the room with the suitcase. There are now all five of the men waiting outside of his hotel room door.

"Quick question." Akiyo says. "You're with the Leone's aren't you?"

"You catch on quick. Now, are you going to come with us?' one of the men says.

"Eh. That…" Akiyo starts to say. "Won't be happening."

Akiyo opens up his black jacket and pulls out an Uzi. He sprays all five men with it, dropping them within seconds. He empties the entire clip and starts running down the hallway. He has no more bullets so he tosses the gun into the laundry chute. He makes it to the elevator as the doors open. Inside are two more men. Akiyo kicks on in the face and then grabs the other by the head, smashing his face off of the elevator wall. He hits the lobby button on the elevator as the other elevator opens; he quickly switches elevators as the previous one is sent to the lobby. He hits the garage button and rides the elevator down. He walks out of the elevator and sees his black FCR-900. He jumps onto it and revs the engine. He pops a wheelie as he speeds up the ramp out of the hotel garage. He speeds past the front entrance to the hotel and sees that there are more men waiting for him. He quickly counts about 5.

"Hey! There he is!" one of them calls out as he jumps in a Mafia Sentinel.

They all get in their own Sentinels and start chasing after Akiyo. The one closest to him tries to take him out but ends up meeting the front of a bus, exploding on impact. Another one tries to hit him but misses Akiyo and crashes into another pursuing Mafia Sentinel, disabling both of them. The next cars driver leans out of the driver side window and starts to shoot at Akiyo. Akiyo dodges and swerves towards a pillar. The pursuing driver swerves also, but Akiyo pulls back into traffic. The man can't maneuver the car and his head smashes into the pillar. The last one continues chasing Akiyo, and Akiyo can't shake him. Akiyo sees a packer stopped at a red light and speeds up its ramp. He's sent flying but manages to maintain control and as he lands he hits the brakes, sending him sliding on the pavement for a second. When he stops he sees the last Mafia Sentinel fly off the packer truck's ramp into the side of a building.

"Finally." Akiyo says to himself.

Akiyo revs his engine and pops another wheelie as he speeds away from the scene towards the Triad owned noodle factory.


End file.
